


What is it About the Night

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i actually love this one, race is sad, spot is exhausted, sprace, warning for smoking maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: spot and race are on the verge of a breakup. they both want to fix their relationship but they don’t communicate.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 12





	What is it About the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to my writing :)  
> you can also find me on tumblr @writinganothertime feel free to send me requests on there  
> i will try to post everything i write on both sites

Race and Spot had been going through a rough patch. They had small fights over stupid things much too often which led to them isolating from each other rather than fixing the problems. It kept getting worse. 

Spot went to bed every night wishing something would change. He was so tired all the time and he didn’t know how to fix his relationship with Race. 

Race didn’t go to bed. He pretended. He still got in bed with Spot, said goodnight and “tried” to go to sleep. It didn’t work. Race had never been good at sleeping anyways, but when he was with Spot he usually was well rested the next morning. Now it felt more like the old days, when he hardly slept at all. 

When he heard Spot’s deep, even breathing, he would slip out of bed and pace the living room of their apartment. Or he’d watch tv. Or stand outside on the balcony. He just couldn’t lie there beside his boyfriend. Race couldn’t even remember the cause of the problems between them. He cried more often than he’ll ever admit and he never let Spot see him cry. Both of them were hurting with no knowledge of how to stop it. 

Spot assumed Racetrack slept. He always went to bed with him and he was always there in the morning. This night was no different. They’d eaten a silent supper before Race headed to the dance studio for a little extra practice and Spot had cleaned up their home. Race came back after a couple of hours and went straight to the shower for another hour. Spot was very aware that Racer was avoiding him but he couldn’t get himself to bring it up. When bedtime came they got ready seperately before getting into bed. 

“Goodnight Race.”

“G’night.” 

Race waited for Spot to fall asleep before heading to the balcony and lighting a cigarette. The smoke didn’t really do anything for him other than that it felt like he was doing something. He stayed out there for a long time, smoking as the occasional tear fell. Eventually he put the cigarette out and just stared at the city. He lost all concept of time as his thoughts consumed him. He didn’t hear the door, sometime in the dead of night, sliding open. 

“Why are you awake right now?” A scratchy voice said beside him. 

Race startled, then settled and replied, “could ask you the same thing.” 

Spot sighed. “Racer I’m so tired of this. I don’t even know what’s wrong anymore. I miss you.” 

Race was already crying so he turned away. “I don’t know what’s wrong either,” he whispered. 

“Then why don’t we just forget everything and go back to how it was? Can we do that?” There was a note of desperation in Spot’s voice. He missed his lover so much. He felt miles away rather than inches. 

Race took a few moments to compose himself, or at least get his voice under control. 

“I can’t sleep without ya, you know that? I want everything to be ok.” 

Race turned around now and Spot wanted to take back everything he’d ever done after seeing those watery blue eyes. 

“C’mere.” Spot mumbled and Race fell against him sobbing. 

“‘M sorry, I’m so sorry, sorry.” Race mumbled in between shaky breaths. 

“I’ve got you, shh, let’s go to sleep yeah?” 

They went back inside, Race lay on his stomach and Spot rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Spot whispered “I love you’s” the entire time, even after his boyfriend had fallen asleep. 

It would take some work and mending but they would finally get back to being ok.


End file.
